


Five Days in May

by mythicaliz



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Camping, Cold Weather, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fishing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Hiking, M/M, Oral Sex, Skinny Dipping, Soulmates, Stargazing, Tent Sex, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: Rhett and Link go on a camping trip but inclement weather forces them closer than they ever thought possible.





	1. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the song Five Days in May by Canadian band Blue Rodeo. you can listen to it [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuUnApNzIz0)
> 
> thanks to @mythicallysnappy and @themouthking for your editing and encouragement!

**_All I know is one cloudy day_  
** _**They both just ran away** _  
_**Rain on the wind shield headed South** _  
_**Oh, (s)he loved the lines around his mouth** _

Link looked down at his ringing phone to see the photo of his best friend and business partner, Rhett pop up on the incoming call screen.

“Hey man, what's up?”

“Hey Link, Jessie has been glued to The Weather Network and she's put the brakes on our camping trip tomorrow. It's supposed to be pretty cold but I know Christy and the kids are going out of town so I thought you might like to go, just the two of us.”

“Sure, I'm game!”

“Awesome, I'll pick you up tomorrow around eight. Bring warm clothes. Five days roughing it in a tent.”

Link ran around the house getting everything together for their impromptu trip. Usually he planned ahead, was thorough and methodical about his packing, but it was already pretty late and they were getting an early start tomorrow. He dug out some cold weather camping gear, a sleeping bag, wool socks and sweaters. He gathered up some fishing equipment, and raided the pantry for snacks, and canned goods. He looked at the pile in the front hall. His pile for five days of camping was almost as big as his family's pile of stuff to go to Christy's cousin's house for the weekend. He smiled at the fact that he and his eldest son and namesake, Lincoln, had the same black Adidas duffel bag. Charles Lincoln Neal the fourth idolized his father and wanted to be like him in every way possible, even if it meant having the same luggage.

Eight AM rolled around early but Link had been up since six, buzzing around the house, seeing his family off on their trip. By the time he got a text that Rhett was on his way Link was already on his third coffee. He brought his stuff out to the stoop to wait for his best friend under his covered porch. The rain began to fall and Link frowned at the sky.

Rhett pulled into the driveway and helped Link load his gear into the car. “You look like a kid waiting for his dad to pick him up for his monthly visitation,” he chuckled.

“What can I say man, I'm looking forward to this!”

They finished loading up the car and were on the road. Rhett had compiled a playlist of all their favourite songs, although it was mostly Merle, with some Lionel and a few other artists They sang along to all of it as the rain poured down.

Link looked over at his best friend in the driver's seat. How lucky was he to have this man by his side for over three decades? They had been through so much together and had been there for all the good and bad. There was barely a time in his life that he could remember where Rhett wasn't there. A truck passed by emblazoned with the logo Big Bull Construction.

“Big Bull...” said Link, “wasn't that your nickname in high school?”

Rhett let out a hearty laugh. Link loved to make Rhett laugh; the way he would throw back his head; clap himself on the chest. The way his nose would crinkle and the lines around his mouth and eyes would appear. When they were kids they would make each other laugh so hard that Link thought he had developed some sort of condition. His sides and face would ache for hours after spending time with Rhett. It was weeks before he realized he didn't have a terminal illness but rather that he ached from laughing and smiling so hard. Now he made it his goal every day to get Rhett to laugh. Sometimes he'd throw jokes out there that were so bad, but usually the worse the joke was, the more likely it was to make Rhett crack up.

Three hours later they pulled into their campsite. They had stopped for burgers and to get camping provisions along the way. More food, a few bottles of liquor, water, fish bait, and snacks. Their site had a private beach with some nice sand, a dock for fishing, a grassy area for their tent, a firepit with a few log benches around it, and about an acre of forest past that. It was small, secluded and perfect. They set up their tent and organized their stuff and then decided to go check out the beach.

The day was cool and crisp. The rain had passed and it was finally sunny. Although, it felt more like October in North Carolina than May in California. They went down to the beach and Rhett took a stick and wrote ‘Rhett + Link’ in the sand and drew a heart around it. He snapped a picture on his phone. “To piss Jessie off,” he explained, a twinkle in his eye.

They sat on the beach for a while, but the breeze off the lake started to get cold. They went back to their site and Link grabbed his duffle bag from the car. He opened it and an uncharacteristically long string of expletives escaped his lips. Rhett jogged over to see what was wrong.

“Lincoln must have grabbed my bag this morning instead of his” Link said, holding up a bunch of too-small clothes. Rhett doubled over in laughter, holding his sides, struggling to breathe. Link rummaged through Lincoln's suitcase and found a t-shirt, and a pair of socks that would fit. The rest was all too small.

“Oh brother, don't worry. I can share, I have lots of stuff.” Rhett opened his suitcase and pulled out a cream cable knit sweater and threw it over to Link. Link put it on. It went down to his knees and the sleeves were impossibly long. He folded them up and sighed.

“Good thing I spent $200 on that Goretex jacket. I'm sure Lincoln is getting great use of it in Santa Barbara.”

Link grabbed his fishing gear and handed a rod to Rhett. Hours later they had caught a few nice fish, Rhett had gutted them and was cooking them over the fire along with a few potatoes that he had wrapped in foil and left to bake in the coals.

Link walked over to Rhett with two Boiled for Safety enamel mugs in his hands. He handed one to Rhett, “Jack and Coke ok?”

“Sure, brother. Sounds good actually. Man, I'm so glad you came. Thank you, I really needed this trip. Our life is about to get crazy with Buddy System and the book and the tour and longform GMM. It's almost too much to think about.”

Our life... the words hung heavy in the air around Link. There was too much truth in those two words. It wasn't our lives plural, it was one joint life. Conjoined by destiny and circumstance and passion and work and friendship.

“Thanks for asking me to come, Rhett. Aside from having no clothes, I think it's going to be a great time.” They dinked their mugs and sunk their drinks. Link poured them another round and Rhett plated up their fish and baked potatoes for dinner.

Shortly after dinner the mix of alcohol and exhaustion hit Link and his head began to bob, and his mouth fell open. “Let's get you to bed, brother,” Rhett said, shaking Link awake. They crawled into their tiny tent, each zipped into their respective sleeping bags and fell asleep.


	2. Day Two

**_Funny how you can look in vain_ **

**_Livin' on nerve and such sweet pain_ **

**_Loneliness that cuts so fine_ **

**_To see the face you've seen a thousand times_ **  
  


Rhett woke up early. He peeked out the window of the tent to see the sun just starting to come out. He looked over at his best friend who was still out cold. Rhett sighed and unfolded his long legs from his too small sleeping bag. He exited the tent and stretched. Sometimes he felt like he was too big for this world. Physically being 6'7” was a constant hassle. But he had big emotions too. It was like everything hit him harder than a normal person. He often wondered if it was related to his height. He was always the one to laugh loudest, cry first, yell first, love hardest, cheer with the most exuberance. A big man with big feelings.

He smiled at the image of Link still asleep with his mouth hanging open. Although they spend abnormal amounts of time together for two friends, it was rarely just the two of them. There were always colleagues or family or friends around. To be honest this trip was starting to remind him of why they didn't spend as much time one on one. For Rhett there was a weird sort of loneliness that existed when it was just the two of them. Not that he didn't enjoy Link's company, it was just like there was a ghost hovering around them. Maybe it was the weight of their past, or present or future. Maybe it was the ghost of what might have been. He wasn't sure but he woke up feeling melancholy that cool May morning.

Rhett took off into the woods with his hatchet. A chance to play mountain man would help shake him out of his funk. He could already tell tonight was going to get pretty cold and they could use all the firewood they could get. A few hours later he heard the tent zip open, a groggy Link stumbled out in Rhett's comically big sweater.

“Morning sunshine” Rhett said, clapping his friend on the back.

Link stretched his arms over his head, “Morning Rhett… coffee?”

“What a princess you are...yes, water’s on the fire. Coffee in 10 mins. Want some breakfast? Eggs, beans and toast?”

Link yawned again, “Sure dude, sounds good.”

After breakfast they went on a hike, there was a three hour trek up into the hills. It was long and hard but worth it when they got to the top. Rhett squinted and pointed down to the beach, to their campsite and their little red tent. It was late afternoon by the time they made it back to their site, both tired and sweaty.

“Ooooh boy, I'm ripe,” Link said, smelling his armpits. “I sure wish I had some clean clothes… at least underwear.”

“Why don't you take a dip in the lake? It will be cold but you can wash your clothes and hang them by the fire. I have some sweatpants that’ll fit you.”

“I'll go for a dip but only if you join me.”

“Race ya,” Rhett said, taking off at a sprint. It was no contest. Link was fast but there was no way he could outrun Rhett's long legs.

They got to the beach and stripped down, the clothes mixed together in a pile.  In over thirty years of friendship, sharing a dorm room and an apartment, they'd seen each other naked plenty of times before. It was really no big deal at this point but they still both felt hyperaware. They both made an effort to not stare too long or too intensely, to not let their eyes glaze over in the other's presence. Usually one of them would crack a joke to ease the tension and snap things back into place.

“Common' Neal,” Rhett yelled, beconning Link into the icy water.

“It's s-s-so-ooo cold Rhett!”

“Link, we spent eight minutes submerged in water colder than this. Get in, scrub your bits and get out.”

“O-o-o-kay” Link said, running into the water whooping and hollering. Rhett's pep talks always worked on Link. Moments later they were out of the water, walking naked back to their campsite, arms full of their discarded clothes which were also drenched in lake water.  Rhett pulled some sweatpants and his cactus sweatshirt out of his bag for Link, and black jeans, a blue plaid flannel shirt and a grey jacket for himself. He strung a clothesline between two trees and hung up their wet clothes. The dip in the lake had done a world of good for their stench but the sun was starting to fade and it was getting cold.

Rhett built a huge fire while Link poured straight bourbon into their mugs. “To help warm us up,” he explained. They roasted hot dogs over the fire and soon began to thaw out. Rhett grabbed his guitar from the car and began to play, Link grabbed his harmonica which thankfully had not wound up with Lincoln. They played for hours, singing and improvising a dozen silly songs that would be forgotten in the morning. Their faces glowed in the orange light of the fire, their cheeks rosy and goofy smiles plastered on their faces. This was when they were at their best. The two of them, no distractions, even the ghost that often lingered had been driven away by the fire. Their mugs never seemed to run out of bourbon as they kept topping each other off but eventually even the fire and the bourbon and the warm glow waned and a cold wind picked up.

“I think it's time we turn in,” Rhett said.

“Yeah, it's getting frigid,” Link replied, his arms crossed in front of his chest to keep warm. They climbed into their sleeping bags but sleep did not come. Link's teeth were chattering so badly his whole body shook.

“You ok Link? You wanna zip our bags together?” Rhett asked.

“O-oh-okay” Link responded, too cold to even think. Rhett zipped their bags together to make one big sleeping bag. Their body heat would help keep eachother warm. Once they both climbed in, it was a tight fit. Link by his own right was a big man, and Rhett even bigger but they soon found a comfortable spot, Rhett spooning Link, his arms rubbing Link's back and sides to help warm him up.

“That feel better, buddy?”

“Yes, thank's Rhett. Good Night.”

“Night, Bo.”

Soon Link’s teeth stopped chattering and his shivering eased. The weight of Rhett’s arm around him was warm and comforting. He always relished these little moments where Rhett was affectionate and close. It was just comforting and felt like home. The arms that held him  as often his own mother’s. The arms that were there for a congratulatory clap on the back on his wedding day, or a comforting hug on the  playground. Rhett was always there for him.

Rhett was never much of a cuddler. Even with his wife he would often put up a wall of pillows just to keep her out of arm’s reach. It wasn’t that he lacked affection. He was just such a light sleeper that the smallest flinch would wake him from the deepest sleep. But, he couldn’t let Link freeze to death and there was a niceness to it. Link still smelled like the lake from their dip earlier, and the smoky campfire, and the scent that was just pure Link; the unmistakable yet indescribable scent he would know anywhere and that always put him at ease. He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before sighing and snuggling down into the sleeping bag.

Link woke up. It was still the middle of the night and he could feel Rhett's warm long body pressed against his. He scooched his butt closer into Rhett's hips. He wasn't cold anymore but the contact just felt so nice. He and Rhett lived their lives inches apart from each other ninety percent of their day, but sometimes it still wasn't close enough. As Link wriggled around a bit to get nestled into the curves of Rhett he felt a hardness. It took him a second to realize it was Rhett's semi-hard cock he felt rubbing against his ass.

At first he jumped away slightly but then he reconsidered and slightly pushed back against Rhett's hardness. He felt it twitch and grow, while experiencing the same with his own cock. He rubbed against Rhett, in miniscule increments. Slowly creating more and more friction. Was Rhett asleep? He didn't dare look back. He felt the grip of Rhett's arm that was around his waist tighten, pulling him closer, he felt Rhett's hips begin to buck forward, and his dick get even harder against his ass.

“...Rhett?” Link whispered.

“...ssshhh,” responded Rhett. He was awake...this was real. Link pushed back harder, as Rhett bucked forward. Their tent had gone from frigid to steamy as he gasped for air. He was still a little drunk from earlier which was probably what made him bold enough to initiate in the first place, but this was a whole new form of intoxication. He felt Rhett fumble with the fly on his jeans and pull them down, he felt Rhett's hands on his waist, pulling down the grey sweatpants. Without the layers of denim and cotton he felt Rhett's big, hard cock on his ass, rubbing against him, flesh on flesh.

Link felt Rhett’s hands move out of the sleeping bag and back n. Seconds later he felt Rhett’s index finger, now slick with spit, reaching for his ass. Rhett was tentative when his finger first reached Link’s opening but Link pushed towards his hand, letting out a satisfied gasp as Rhett’s large finger entered into Link. More spit and another finger soon found their way in. Rhett continued to rub his hard cock, against Link as his fingers fucked him but he needed more. Rhett's cock was moist with precum and Rhett spit into his hand and rubbed it on his dick. Rhett placed his cock at the entrance of Link's asshole, but hesitated.

“Yes, Rhett,” Link said breathlessly. The permission was all he needed. He rammed his cock into Link letting out a hard sigh while Link moaned deeply. It felt like they had both been struck by lightning, Link felt like he was being torn apart by Rhett's cock pounding into him and Rhett felt the vice like grip of Link on him that brought him to the edge of sanity.

It wasn't romantic. There were no admissions of affection, no flowers or stars in their eyes but it was more than just fucking. It was quenching a hunger than had gone unfed for decades and now here they were stuffing themselves at the buffet. Rhett grabbed Link's hips, pulling him in with the rhythm. They made such perfect music together, harmonized so naturally, it only made sense that the sex would be amazing as well. Rhett felt overwhelmed with emotion. With lust and love and what ifs and what nows. He buried his face in Link's neck, grabbing Link's cock and stroking it with the rhythm of his pounding. They came together, both with guttural moans.

They rolled over, both panting hard, sweating like crazy. Words escaped them both as they lay their in silence staring at the roof of the tent, hoping some answers would reveal themselves but eventually they wordlessly drifted back to sleep.

 

 


	3. Day Three

**_Somehow they stayed that way_ **

**_For those five days in May_ **

**_They made the stars around them shine_ **

  
  


The next day they woke up to a freezing cold tent. Link woke up first but his stirring in their joined sleeping bag woke Rhett up shortly after. They opened the tent to find the grass covered in frost.

 

“What in the world!” Link exclaimed.

 

“That's climate change for ya,” Rhett said. “Frost in California...crazy.” Rhett exited the tent and did up the fly on his jeans, a small reminder of what had happened the night before. Rhett built up the fire and went to collect more wood while Link made breakfast. He roasted potatoes and sausage in a cast iron skillet over the flame and cracked a few eggs on top. They didn't get fancy, just good, stick to your ribs food. When Rhett got back with his last load of wood Link handed him a plate and a mug of tea, and made himself a cup of camp coffee. Rhett sat down on the log beside Link, knees touching as he scarfed down his breakfast.

 

They spent the whole day side by side. It seemed like no more than a minute went by without them touching in one way or another. An arm around the other one, brushing against each other, knees knocking. It was weird. They didn't kiss or flirt, they just existed side by side, joined together. Neither of them wanted to talk about what happened. And now they both felt like they were back in middle school with a crush on some girl, not sure how to process their feelings, or what was real or what wasn't. Not sure how to take the next step. Or even if there was a next  step to be made.

 

They went down to the dock with Link's fishing gear, the meditative quality of fishing was relaxing and it gave them something to focus on. They sat on the dock, shoulder to shoulder, each casting a line into the lake. They sat in silence, stealing glances at each other. Rhett felt like he was seeing Link in a whole new light. He never really realized how _beautiful_ he was. How pouty his lips were, how blue his eyes were and how his black hair made them somehow bluer. He examined Link's broad shoulders and noticed how his arms, which growing up had always been so skinny, were now toned and muscular. Same with his legs. Link had always been scrawny but his new fitness regime had paid off and his thighs were toned and thick. He looked down as Link ran his hand up and down his thigh, a nervous habit he had since childhood. _What was he nervous about?_ Rhett thought... _oh right_...

 

Link was also seeing Rhett in a new light. His gentle giant of a best friend had taken control last night. Link wasn't one for relinquishing control too often. He was wound so tight. But it felt good to let someone take over, to give it all away and just succumb to his deepest, darkest desires. Even he didn't know how badly he had wanted it to happen until it was already happening. But here they were. Best friends, blood brothers, turned lovers. It made his head swim with how messed up it all was. Would they be ok? Would their friendship survive this? Was it a one time thing or would it happen again? He tried to push all these thoughts out of his head by turning the conversation to work. Ideas for season two of Buddy System, for GMM episodes.

 

This is always how things went. Work was like a third person in their relationship. A way to add someone else to the mix and distance themselves from each other. A way to keep the ghost at bay. They passed a bag of BBQ chips and a box of dry frosted mini wheats back and forth and they waited for something to catch on their lines. They made up a song about fishing that went on for twenty minutes and was so stupid they both groaned after with how terrible it was. This was good. This was Rhett and Link. It felt normal... _ish_.

 

They finally caught some fish and headed back to camp. Rhett prepped them, Link opened some canned vegetables and poured them each a double rum and coke. They ate and soon the sun went down. Somehow it had warmed up which Link was grateful for. The sky was so clear, the stars so bright. They sat side by side, looking up at the stars.

 

“Which one is mine, Rhett?” Link asked pointing up to the starry sky, looking for the star Rhett had bought him as a birthday present one year.

 

“It's the one next to mine,” Rhett said with a twinkle in his eye.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Link.

 

“I bought the star next to _Linkstar_ and named it _Rhettstar_. I figured we spend the majority of our day side by side, your star would get lonely. Although our stars are still millions of lightyears apart. It was the closest I could get.”

 

A huge goofy smile broke out on Link's face. “Of course you bought a star for yourself. You were just jealous that I had a star and you didn't,” he said, jokingly.

 

“Haha yeah, yeah, yeah, that's why.” Rhett looked down at Link who still had a grin on his face. Rhett put his hand on Link's shoulder, it traveled up to his chin, tipping Link's face up to meet his. Rhett kissed him. Tentatively at first with a peck on the lips, but soon was kissing him deep and passionately, his hands running through his black hair, his tongue exploring his mouth.

 

“Gosh, Rhett,” Link whispered pushing up his glasses and going back in for more.

 

“Tent?” Rhett asked, taking Link's hand. Link nodded in agreement and they ran into the tent, shedding clothes and getting into their conjoined sleeping bag. Rhett gently took Link’s glasses off his face and stowed them safely away in a pocket of the tent. They faced each other, exploring each other's bodies, seeing the reaction in each other's eyes. Last night the sex had been animalistic and urgent but tonight they were able to take their time, to fully experience every action, to linger a little longer. Their body heat had warmed up the tent enough they were able to get on top of the sleeping bags. Rhett stretched his long frame out spanning the entire tent while Link kissed his neck and chest, he worked down to his belly and legs teasing him by completely ignoring his cock. He let his lips brush the tip and then backed away, he loved watching Rhett fall apart.

 

“Please...?” Rhett said, his big, green, puppy dog eyes glimmering in the moonlight that filtered into the tent. Link gave a devilish grin and took Rhett's cock in his hands, stroking it. Rhett moaned as Link brought his lips down on his head, and then shaft. He took him in so deep, gagging slightly, it was Link after all, but he pushed through, increasing the speed and suction. Link stopped at Rhett's head to deposit a large amount of saliva. He climbed on top of Rhett, straddling him.

 

“Oh, goodness...” Rhett said as Link lowered himself onto Rhett's cock. He was so tight and warm, and felt so good. Rhett loved this view, seeing Link bounce up and down on him, he loved just lying there, holding onto Link’s hips, taking it all in while Link showed off. He loved feeling Link's balls bounce against him as he thrust into him.

 

Rhett felt like maybe those flat earth idiots had it right, maybe the earth was flat. After all and he was about to fall off the edge. Rhett came hard as he pounded into his best friend. He felt like he had the wind knocked out of him but he used his big hands to pull Link up to his mouth. He took his cock into his mouth sucking it hard and fast, his fingers going into Link's gaping, cum filled ass. Soon Link was reduced to a whimpering broken mess, just like he was. Link flopped down beside him, pulling him in for a kiss, the taste of Link's cum still on Rhett's lips.

 

“Hmmmm… still better than cod sperm I reckon,” Link said. Rhett clapped his chest in laughter, and Link giggled until the tears rolled down his cheeks. It was like they were kids again, laughing till it hurt.


	4. Day Four

 

**_But I know my past_ **

**_you were there_ **

**_In everything I've done_ **

**_You are the one_ **

  
  


The next morning they work up to a beautiful sunny day. It was warm and the sky was clear and blue. Link woke up first and watched Rhett sleep. “Ca-chhhk” he said quietly as he took a mental picture of this beautiful bearded man asleep beside him. He didn't know what the future held for them. Never in a million years did he ever think this would happen, and now that it had he didn't know how to go back. To give it up. But he had a wife, and children and so did Rhett. And they had a business and an empire to build. He lingered on these thoughts while he watched Rhett wake up. 

 

“Mornin',” Link said with a smile. 

 

“Mmmmm...mornin' Bo,” Rhett said, pulling Link in for a kiss. They lay around the tent for a while, kissing and cuddling but eventually they got up. As usual Rhett went to get kindling, Link made breakfast. It was all so perfect but tomorrow they would go home. And then what?

 

Link pushed the food around on his plate, not really eating, while Rhett scarfed his meal down. “What's wrong Link?” Rhett asked with a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

 

“We go home tomorrow, Rhett. What then? What happens to us? Do we just go back and pretend that this never happened?”

 

“Yes, Link. That's exactly what we have to do.”

 

“But why, Rhett? I don't think I can...I mean...why?”

 

“Link...there are a million reasons why. We have wives, we have families, we have a company. Our comedy only works if we are best bros who have weird sexual tension with each other, not lovers. We would never work again if we came out. We would be shunned for leaving our families. Our wives would murder us. It would break our kids hearts. We have crew members whose livelihood is based off of our success. What about them? They would all be out of work. You and me aren't meant to be together, not in this reality anyway. We had a transgression. And I will never forget this trip for the rest of my life. But this can't come back to L.A., to our regular life.”

 

It felt like they were back on the speaking rock in the cow pasture of their youth. Rhett was on the big rock talking, Link was listening and prompting him with big questions. 

 

“Do you ever wish you could change the past? That one drunk night in college we would have kissed and now we'd be together?” Link asked weakly.

 

“Of course, Link, but by now we'd probably be some gay couple living in Raleigh, both working at different engineering jobs, with two adopted daughters from China named Barbara and Jade. We'd be happy. But you know what, we wouldn't have this life. We never would have started this crazy journey if our wives hadn't pushed us. We wouldn't have had the same urgent need to succeed if we were two single guys without young families to provide for.  This life only exists in the way it does because of the choices we made along the way. I love Jessie, but I could have stayed a bachelor or I could have married a hundred different women, but in every timeline in every universe you are by my side. In every, single one. Maybe in some we're lovers, maybe in some you're a woman, hell maybe in one we're lesbians. But this I know this with every fibre of my being; you are my soul mate. You’re the one. And you know what? If it means in this reality the best I get is that I get to spend almost every waking moment with you, side by side, creating, making music and comedy then I'm so glad. We get to share what we have with millions of people. Hell,in this universe our wives get the short end of the stick. We spend probably a hundred hours a week together, our wives get us a few waking hours. The rest of the time we're asleep, and to be honest most of the time in my dreams I'm with you. So yes, I wish I could be with you every second of every day, but that's for another us in another universe.” Rhett sighed deeply and stared at the ground, kicking a rock with his shoe. He tried to rein it in but he was an emotional force and at this realization and admission of his true feelings for his best friend his body began to shake and the tears  began to flow. 

Link swallowed hard, tears welling up in his eyes. He nestled his face into Rhett's chest and the tears soaked Rhett’s red flannel shirt. They sat by the fire holding each other until there were no more tears left to cry. 

The rest of the day was spent lounging around, the weather was comparatively warm. They took a blanket down to the beach and laid out. They didn't talk much, whenever Link tried to say anything it felt like he had a tennis ball lodged in his throat and his eyes would burn so he stayed silent.  They made dinner and played some music by the fire but they both realized the urgency of this last night together in their little tent and retired to it as soon as the sun went down.

Somehow a nervous energy took over. It felt like tonight the stakes were higher. That this would be the last time. There was so much unexplored territory, so many ways they hadn't fit themselves together yet. Rhett sat up, his long legs stretched out while Link climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. They kissed with urgency and passion. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Rhett said over and over again as he peppered Link's chest with kisses. Link's tears fell and Rhett kissed them away too. Every salty drop. 

“Rhett, please tell me this isn't the last time. Please. Please.” 

“I'm sorry Link. It has to be. You have to be ok with that.” 

“I love you Rhett… just make me forget for a little while,” he said as Rhett pulled him close.

“Get on your belly,” Rhett instructed with an exaggerated southern drawl. Link complied and Rhett began kissing his neck and back. He kissed along his broad shoulders and down his spine. When he got to his lower back he grabbed his hips and pulled them up slightly, exposing Link’s cute little ass. He continued kissing down, his tongue trailing down Link’s lower back. Rhett’s tongue slowly made its way to Link’s asshole. He licked tentatively at first but increased intensity as he saw how much it made Link squirm and yelp with pleasure. HIs tongue was deep inside Link and Link pushed back on it, trying in vain to make it go deeper. Rhett’s beard tickled Link’s ass as he opened him up, getting him ready.

Rhett got behind him, giving him a playful smack on the rump and sliding his cock in. Soon they were both lost in the ecstasy of it all. Rhett pounded into Link hard and fast, jerking him off with one hand while the other hand gripped his hips. It didn’t seem possible that something could feel so good. That they could both be so connected yet so lost at the same time. They both came hard and fast collapsing breathlessly on the ground. They cuddled and kissed for a while and then Link reached down for Rhett's cock. 

“It's my turn,” Link said with a wicked smile. 

“What...?” Rhett asked. 

“Hey, if this is my last chance to fuck your brains out I'm taking it, buddyroll, so get that ass ready.” 

Rhett's cock stood at attention at the thought of getting fucked by Link. He never really considered it but now that it was on the table he was so game. He lay on his back, pulling his knees up to his chest. Link took Rhett’s cock in his mouth while sliding a finger into Rhett’s ass. Rhett gasped at first but soon got used to the feeling of being opened up and started grinding against Link's finger, wanting more. Link kept working Rhett’s cock with his mouth and hand while adding in another finger, and then a third. Rhett went crazy with the feeling of it. It felt so wrong but so right all at the same time. Link's cock was rock hard and dripping as it slid easily into Rhett's ass. Rhett gasped and squealed. It felt so good. He looked up at Link who was so unbearably sexy it killed him. He watched Link's eyes roll back in his head as he rode wave after wave of pleasure. Link came hard in Rhett's ass, the force of it hitting his prostate was enough to send him over the edge, spraying cum all over the tent. “Holy fuck, Link...I...fuck...” Rhett rarely swore but he had lost the capacity to form sentences. Exhausted, the boys collapsed into each other and fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my favourite chapter! I'm sad it's almost over!


	5. Day Five

**_Sometimes the world begins_ **

**_to set you up on your feet again_ **

**_and no one wipes the tears from your eyes_ **

**_how will you ever know_ **

**_the way that circumstances go_ **

**_it's gonna hit you by surprise_ **

  
  


The next morning they woke with the sunrise, the rain on the tent was deafening. Rhett peaked out the tent window. “Crap, it's absolutely pouring and doesn't look like it's going to stop. Let's just pack up and head home.” Link frowned. He hoped they would have at least half a day more together. They had initially planned to leave after lunch. Now it looked like they'd be on the road before seven AM. They quickly packed up the tent and their gear and headed out. They stopped at a diner enroute, Coffee for Link, Tea for Rhett and a few doughnuts between the two of them. When they got back in the car Rhett took Link's hand as he drove. They sang along to more Merle and Lionel. They passed a sign that read  _ 5 miles to Los Angeles _ . 

 

“You ready brother?” Rhett asked. 

 

“No. Never.” Link responded. 

 

“I love you,” Rhett said, kissing his hand. 

 

“I love you too” Link said weakly. When they hit the next sign it said _ Welcome to Los Angeles _ . Rhett pulled his hand away from Link's and placed it back on the steering wheel. They were back in L.A. It was over. 

 

Rhett dropped Link off at his house and helped him unload his stuff. “I still have your  sweatshirt on,” Link said, motioning to the cactus sweatshirt. 

 

“Keep it,” Rhett said as he turned and walked away. He wanted to grab Link and kiss him but he had to keep his resolve. 

 

“You picking me up tomorrow for work?” Link asked. 

 

“Yup,” Rhett said as he jogged to his car with glassy eyes.

 

The next few months were hard but day by day things got easier. Their five days in May became a lovely memory, one they both accessed often, but it was now firmly placed in their past. There present was hectic and their future about to be even more so. They focused on work, on their families. They didn't spend much time together, and when they did they talked shop to keep things distant. Link hung Rhett's sweatshirt in the back of his closet, and would put it on when he was alone and feeling nostalgic. Similarly Rhett would pull up the photo of ‘Rhett + Link’ written in the sand on his phone. He never did show it to Jessie. He kept it just for himself.

 

In mid-September Rhett walked into the office to see Link typing away at his laptop. “Hey Link, can I steal you from Christy tomorrow night? I have a location we need to go check out for Sketchtober, but it's a bit far so we will have to leave after work, head out there, check it out, stay the night and then head back in the morning for work.” 

 

“Should be fine, what location? I thought we were done with location scouting?” 

 

“Don't worry about it. It's a surprise. You'll love it!” Rhett bounced away with a skip in his step.

 

The next day five PM couldn't come fast enough for Rhett. He was a ball of nervous hyper energy. 

 

“What's with you, man? You're being weird.” Link asked. 

 

“It's nothing. I'm just excited about showing you this location. It's perfect.” They filmed a few GMM episodes, took a few meetings and then it was time to head off. They got into Rhett's car and hit instant L.A. traffic. 

 

“Uuuugghhhh” Rhett growled. 

 

“It's all good dude, we have lots of time.” Link said. The traffic crawled but finally they got out of the city limits and passed a sign saying  _ Now Leaving Los Angeles.  _

 

The second they passed the sign Rhett scooped up Link's hand and held it tight. Link felt himself get hot. His face blushed. Was this really happening? Was this overnight about something more? It had been four months without so much as a peck on the cheek. His head was swimming. Two hours later they pulled down a dirt road. The sun was setting as they pulled up to a tiny log cabin.

“Stay here, I'll be right back,” Rhett said as he sprung out of the car. He pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door to the tiny cabin. Link searched for clues from the front seat of the car. It was a small A-frame timber cabin with a green tin roof that hung over a little porch. Outside was an outhouse and a firepit with log benches around it. Nowhere in the sketches they had written for Sketchtober called for a place like this and besides, it was way too far out of the city to be a realistic filming location. He got out of the car and looked around the property. They were on a hill and there was a footpath down to a beach and a lake. The sunset made the lake look like it was on fire. 

“Ok!” Rhett said, running out of the cabin to grab Link's hand, “You can come in now!” 

Link gave him a quizzical look. He slowly walked up the steps to the covered porch and opened the heavy wood door. 

It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the changing light of the dark cabin. The cabin was small and there were lanterns with kerosene burning on the wooden walls and candles everywhere. The cabin had a wood stove with a few cast iron pots on it, a dingey plaid couch and two chairs surrounding a little coffee table, a small dining table, a old wood hutch with some crockery and canned goods. There was a sink with a hand pump for a well and a small butcher block island. In the back corner was the one luxury, a huge California King four post timber bed with a tasteful quilt on it and a brand new pillow top memory foam mattress with giant fluffy down pillows. Aside from the bed it was rustic for sure. No running water, no electricity, but it was beautiful. 

As Link looked around he noticed picture frames on the walls. Dozens of faded pictures of birthday parties, sleepovers, dudes in a dorm, a punk rock band, two goofy guys in tuxes shaking hands with a leg raised. 

“Rhett...?” Link said, choking back tears. 

“It's ours Link. Our little cabin. I thought maybe from time to time we could get away here. To travel to a different universe for a day or two where it's just us. Mountain men in our crappy little cabin. The past few months have killed me. The only thing that has gotten me through is trying to find the perfect escape for us. And I think I found it. I hope you love it as much as I do.” 

Link stood on tiptoe to wrap his arms around Rhett's neck. “It's perfect” he said, planting his lips on Rhett's. He couldn't help but smile as he kissed this man. His best friend, his blood brother, his soul mate. 

 


End file.
